


【霆峰】愤怒的小鸟

by sarumi520



Category: we - Fandom
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:45:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarumi520/pseuds/sarumi520
Summary: 玩愤怒的小鸟不如玩你的小鸟好玩





	【霆峰】愤怒的小鸟

日光在李易峰的眼睫毛上扫过一层浅浅的金色，落下玫瑰色的阴影。  
看着爱人干净白嫩的侧脸，陈伟霆只觉得不做点白日宣淫的事都对不住自己  
可亲亲摸摸这种小动作对方都不理会，专注在手机游戏中，不时傲娇的小爪子拍过来打开自己的手，“别弄”  
“峰峰，不要只顾玩游戏辣”陈伟霆从背后搂着李易峰，脸上的神情都是委屈的“本宝宝有情绪辣”  
“等我创新个记录，这么多粉丝的排名都超过我了怎么行！”李易峰不满地戳着屏幕上愤怒的小鸟的游戏排名，“我已经落后太多啦！”  
“代言要不要这么尽责沃”陈伟霆看着李易峰认真与排名奋斗的模样，扁了扁嘴，把头埋在李易峰的颈窝，用新长出的胡茬轻轻磨蹭着那处肌肤。  
“别闹，痒”李易峰微侧躲开，嘴角带着浅浅的笑意，显出颊边的酒窝。  
陈伟霆干脆搂住李易峰的腰，往对方耳朵吹气，“那你玩你的愤怒的小鸟，我玩你的小鸟”  
正好李易峰今天穿着整套的棉质运动服，柔软又宽松，陈伟霆便从宽敞的裤管里伸进去，隔着内裤摸到对方沉睡着的性器。  
“流氓！你这样我怎么玩！”李易峰扭头瞪了陈伟霆一眼，被顺势亲了嘴唇。对方还没皮没脸地在唇上舔了一口，露出大白牙笑得灿烂，“你玩你的我玩我的”  
于是手中便隔着那层薄薄的布料抚弄起来。温柔地挑逗着。在对方裸露的后颈处落下羽毛般细密的亲吻，时而伸出舌尖去舔舐那表面的绒毛。陈伟霆知道，那里是李易峰的敏感处，一亲就软了半分，连带着炸毛的瞪眼也成了绵软的娇嗔。  
“哈啊…陈伟霆…”李易峰整个人都窝在了对方怀里，被抱了个结实。陈伟霆的亲吻与抚摸就像一簇簇电流，窜进血液里，一点点地将欲火点燃，烧得脸颊和耳后都泛起了雾般的红。玩着游戏的手指颤抖着一晃，界面中的小鸟也一抖着飞了出去。  
“峰峰…”感觉到对方性器的硬度逐渐增加，陈伟霆有些得意地用下身去顶李易峰，“舒服么”。果不其然收获到对方羞恼的一眼，陈伟霆憋着笑亲了亲对方红透了的耳垂，手里殷勤地安抚着对方在内裤里鼓起一团的下体。  
氤氲起了的情潮，渗进暧昧的空气里，像一杯绵密细腻的拿铁。  
李易峰现在哪里顾得上游戏，纤长的手指堪堪虚握着手机，还未来得及退出游戏界面。抿着的唇瓣泄出些满足的呻吟，卫衣被拉下来露出一小截肩，平日的禁欲气息在快感的攻陷下溃不成军。  
“啪嗒”——手机终于从指间滑下，跌落在地。  
“威廉，到床上”李易峰早已紊乱的喘息间带着湿漉漉的潮气，尾调还带着轻颤的气音，转头过来时眼角晕出丝丝灵动的媚意，活像只猫。  
可爱的要命。陈伟霆啄了对方嘴唇一口，满心的宠溺映在眼眸里，成了荡漾的粼粼波光。掌心托起对方的屁股，让他搂住自己的脖子，抱起来走去卧室。脚步停止在床边，把对方放下在地板落地镜前。  
没有如预想般被扑倒在床上缠绵地亲吻，李易峰有点懵地呆了几秒，忽然明白了对方的意图，羞耻感腾地涨开，红着耳朵推了推陈伟霆，“别在这”  
陈伟霆紧搂着李易峰的腰不让对方逃开。“就在这里”炽热的吐息都洒在对方的后颈上，像微烫的烟蒂。  
低头深嗅一口李易峰身上隐隐的奶香，抬眼盯着镜子，把对方的运动裤随意撕开，露出被淫液浸湿的内裤，又将对方双腿张得更开，朝对方低声耳语，“我觉得我就像在猥亵幼童——你看”  
李易峰看了眼镜子里的自己：穿着嫩浅色的运动装，蓬松的刘海温顺地贴在额前，显得有些稚气，下身内裤洇湿的痕迹和鼓囊的轮廓却在昭示着一场淫靡的情事。眼底升腾起朦胧的水雾，忍受不住这种直白的感观而闭上了眼，“操，混蛋”  
陈伟霆嘿嘿笑了两声，半褪下对方内裤，弹了一下对方直挺挺立着的阴茎，“好好看着啊”  
说罢，捋起李易峰的卫衣，右手顺着腰侧抚摸上去，缓慢而情色。指尖携着情欲的热度捻住胸前的茱萸，在两颗乳尖轮流又摸又捏，不时绕着乳晕轻轻地画圈。  
“唔啊…”李易峰被这种酥麻的刺激惹起几声好听的喘，眼角泛起淡淡的胭脂色，睁了眼再次被镜中的画面羞得面色通红。这回陈伟霆可不许他闭起眼睛，边舔咬着他的肩胛骨，边箍紧了对方的腰，半带威胁地用指腹磨了几下那处的肌肤，“睁眼”  
说陈伟霆是傻白甜的兔兔的粉丝一定没有看过他私底下的样子。李易峰有些愤恨地这样想着，小心翼翼地睁开眼睛，水蒙蒙地看着镜子中玩弄着自己乳头的那只手。  
对方的指节修长，配上偏黑的肤色，爆着青筋的时候性感得不行。就算指心沁出了汗也很有男人味，含起来微咸，像夏日澎拜的海浪。李易峰回忆着，口干舌燥地舔舔唇，不知自己这副痴态也被身后的人看在眼里。  
平日里李易峰总穿得严严实实，连衬衫第一颗扣子都要谨慎地扣好，板着张生人莫近的高冷的脸，不知粉丝看到他现在这个样子会作何感想。想到这个，陈伟霆便忍不住窝在对方背后偷笑。  
“笑什么呢”李易峰羞恼地转过头去，被抓住下颚交换了个绵长黏腻的吻。  
“没什么”陈伟霆憋起笑，在对方亲得红红的嘴唇上啵了一口，觉得下身都硬得发疼。真他妈的想直接干。  
最终还是选择先讨好那只小奶猫。左手从对方腰间移到兴奋硬挺的下体，沾着点铃口的淫液抚弄着龟头和柱身，右手依旧流连在胸前英气的红豆，用指甲轻轻搔刮。  
双重的刺激让李易峰禁不住惊喘着射了出来，几滴浊液溅到了镜前，蜿蜒下一道道黏糊的湿痕。  
陈伟霆把脸红得能滴血的李易峰转了个身，“润滑剂呢”  
“在……在床头柜”李易峰显然还没完全从高潮的余韵中恍过神来。  
陈伟霆低头亲了口李易峰的鼻尖，起身走去床头柜，取出润滑剂和套，回来时拉开牛仔裤的拉链把自己的阴茎解放出来，简单粗暴地撸了几下。感觉到炽热的视线，抬眼朝对方挑了挑眉。热辣极了。  
从李易峰的角度，他能够看到对方走过来时阴茎勃起的脉络和随着走路幅度轻晃着的柱身——想到这即将要贯穿自己侵略深处的凶器——一阵难以言喻的兴奋感便窜进胸腔。他必须承认，他对陈伟霆有很强烈的欲望。对方就像热烈的朗姆酒，能够勾起自己心底藏得最深的情和欲，让他意乱情迷。醉了也甘愿。  
情难自控，李易峰忍耐不住地上前勾住陈伟霆的脖子，舔舐着对方的下唇，细致地描绘着对方的唇线。缱绻热情的吻勾得愈发心跳如擂，就连微刺的胡茬所带来的不适感也成了为这场情事推波助澜的催化剂。对方身上萦绕着的淡淡香水味沁进鼻腔，尾调隐约的广藿香配以雪松和檀香木，散发着极致的男性魅力。下身的性器再一次昂起，与对方的相互摩擦。  
嘴唇被啃咬得微微发麻，陈伟霆抚上对方的背，沿着脊背的线条一路摸到腰间的位置，指尖勾住松紧带把那条运动裤扯下。半褪的内裤依旧包裹着对方的臀部，手指隔着内裤沿着臀缝陷进去，在穴口位置轻轻按揉。  
贴得太近，彼此粗重的呼吸都交融在一起，混合成一杯冰镇的Moscato d’Asti，泛着香甜的气泡和浓郁的甜酒香气。  
转至舌尖的侵略，想要占有对方的冲动都化成了唇舌的交缠，似乎没有什么比一个激烈的吻更能表达内心的渴望的了。相拥吻着扑倒在柔软的床垫，唇瓣相离牵出津液的一缕甜。李易峰立直身跨坐在对方身上，喘息着替对方脱掉上衣，露出对方锻炼得当的肌肉。  
其实李易峰也有去练肌肉，从弱不禁风的白斩鸡身材到一个比较健壮的体型也是多亏了陈伟霆的功劳，不过去健身房的次数并没有对方去的频繁，犯懒的时候想想反正也不会让粉丝看见便心安理得地去休息。  
每次看到对方发粉丝福利时那身漂亮的肌肉，勾起的一是羡慕，二是欲望。天知道，对方在健身房挥汗如雨时，背心被汗液浸出深色的痕迹，胸前隐约露出点肌肉轮廓的模样有多色情。更别说在床上对方那紧致有力的腰身和八块巧克力色腹肌，有多荷尔蒙爆棚。  
本来一起拍摄时也有结伴去健身房，可惜在一起后聚少离多，多余的时间都美名其曰“锻炼身体”，在某种床上运动中度过。想到这，李易峰垂眸看了眼自己久未锻炼的身体，低头恨恨地咬了口对方的嘴唇。  
陈伟霆看着李易峰的表情变化，笑着在对方耳边说道，“要是多做几次，你也能锻炼到你的肌肉啊，比如括约肌？”  
“你给我闭嘴”李易峰的耳朵瞬间涨得通红，羞恼地低骂了一句。  
满意对方的反应，陈伟霆拉下对方的内裤，在那光滑的臀部上重重摸了一把。倒出手中的润滑剂，沾满那湿黏的液体的手指伸进穴口，将肉壁细密的褶皱展平，插入那开口的孔隙深入到它所能吞吐的极限。  
“哈啊…”穴口敏感地收缩着咬紧了对方的手指，贪婪地渴求着更多。想要掌握主动权一般，李易峰俯首衔咬住对方的喉结，顺着那性感的颈部线条一路向下舔舐出一道湿痕，直到胸前的纹身，舌尖挑逗性地在皇冠的部位打着转。对方发出一声沙哑的喘息，早已勃起的性器在自己的小腹上缓慢地摩蹭着。  
两根手指在温热紧致的甬道里抽插着，带出李易峰一声声黏腻的鼻音。对方轻颤着的睫毛，像蝴蝶振翅般扫过自己胸前的皮肤，撩得身下的器官又硬了几分。试探着伸入第三根手指，穴口溢出的润滑剂沿着对方的大腿根部流下。微微抬起腿蹭了蹭对方的腿根处，粗粝质感的牛仔裤给对方的肌肤带上了浅浅的红痕，更激得对方弓起了脊背，眼里荡出一池春水。  
感觉到后穴变得足够松软，陈伟霆将手指抽出，改为擒住对方的腰身将他猛地放倒在床上。富有侵略性地压上对方的身体，将对方的大腿尽量地打开，宛如黑琥珀的双眸晕染出浓重的情欲，“粉丝们都说你像草莓奶油冰淇淋，可是没有草莓，我得给你种几个”  
“唔嗯？..啊，别..明天有通告”李易峰的眸子里总算恢复一丝清明。  
“怕什么，我保证我等下种的位置，谁也看不见。”陈伟霆温柔地摩挲着李易峰的腰，眼眸里却闪过狡黠的光，嘴角微微上扬，带着些危险的意味。  
脑子被欲望烧得一塌糊涂，李易峰妥协地点了头。  
看到对方迟疑地点了点头，陈伟霆俯身去吮吻对方细腻的大腿内侧，紫红色的吻痕在那带白皙的肌肤显得格外惹眼。用牙齿轻咬出齿痕，粗糙的胡茬扎着内侧的软肉，泛起淡色的粉。  
被握住的大腿，因为腿间传来的酥麻感而微微颤抖着。李易峰轻喘着催促，“快…快进来。”想要被填满的冲动切切实实地溢满了胸腔。  
陈伟霆噙着笑意抬起身，咬开安全套包装，“信不信我这次能让你合不拢腿？”说着，将充血的性器抵在湿热的穴口，慢慢抵进深处。  
“呜啊..哈…”直到性器完全被没入体内，李易峰稍微调整了呼吸，勾起一个恶劣的笑容，捞过对方的脖子，在对方耳边故意用煽情的语调说道，“那就看你有没有这个本事啦，霆—叔—”  
太犯规了。陈伟霆这样想着，用身下的行动有力地做了答复——轻门熟路地找到对方的敏感点，用肉刃迅速地顶弄着那致命的一点。  
骤雨般强烈的快感朝自己袭来，对方的分身深入浅出，强劲有力地冲撞着自己的敏感点，内壁被摩擦得几乎要灼烧一般。李易峰的腰部像浮在云端般酥软下去，除了发出不成语调的呻吟以外只能沉浸在对方所给予的快感之中，“威廉哥！呜哈..嗯..威廉..哈嗯..”  
陈伟霆很喜欢对方这个样子：嘴唇有些红肿，眼角润得湿红，下身狼藉地遍布着吻痕和牙印，还残留着精液的阴茎兴奋地挺立着，整个人仿佛融化成一滩冰淇淋水。也很喜欢对方发出绵软的呻吟，断续地喊着自己的名字。感官和心理上都是舒爽的。  
囊袋随着一次次的撞击拍打在臀部上，混杂着润滑剂噗哧的水声，满室都是淫靡的气息。每当对方因受不住这猛烈的操干往后挪的时候，陈伟霆便握住对方的脚踝把对方拉向自己身边，以便承受更彻底的深入。每一次的顶弄都翻出穴口玫瑰色的媚肉。  
“好好夹紧了。”陈伟霆低身在对方的肩上咬了一口，下体愈发迅猛地冲刺起来。频率之快，力度之准，以至于李易峰都要觉得，自己的敏感点已经要肿胀起来了。  
生理性的盐水在眼眶里打转，李易峰面色潮红，连呻吟都带上了哭腔。双腿无力地被捞在对方腰间，臀部被抬高而能看到两人交合处淫靡的景象。对方的喉结随着喘息上下滚动着，沁着细小的汗珠，依旧性感得要命。  
对方操动了许久，终于一股热流注入了自己的体内，被那灼人的温度一烫，让李易峰也惊颤着射了出来。 空气中都是浓浓的麝香味，炽烈的情潮尚未褪散，陈伟霆就着插入的姿势俯下身去亲吻对方的耳尖，“再来？”  
“你他妈的又硬了我还能说不吗？！”


End file.
